medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Medarot Navi "Types"
As SoujiroElric requested, here is the most complete list of "types" of the medarots from Medarot Navi I could find, taken as written from a Japanese Medarot wiki and presented in Japanese alphabetical order: Island Croco - サメ - same - shark Awake Me - フクロウ - fukurou - owl Aquarius - 水瓶座 - mizugameza - aquarius, lit. "water jar gathering" Acroseals - アシカ - ashika - sealion Ashton - 灰狼 - ??? - ash wolf Aries - 牡羊座 - ohitsujiza - aries, lit. "male sheep gathering" Anzudo Beetle - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Umbrebat - コウモリ(傘) - koumori (kasa) - bat (umbrella) (note: not sure what this means) Yellow Crick - カマドウマ - kamadouma - cave cricket Ikaten - イカ - ika - squid Imagine Kaiser - 兵器 - heiki - weapon Virgo - 乙女座 - otomeza - virgo, lit. "maiden gathering" Viggaria - インコ - inko - parrot, parakeet Wind Clap - グリフォン - griffon (eng.) War Headry/Headly - ヤマアラシ - yamaarashi - porcupine Uraban - 番長 - banchou - delinquent gang leader Elemental Wark - 元素 - genso - chemical element All/Oar Head - マンボウ - manbou - ocean sunfish Ophiunix - 蛇使い座 - hebitsukaiza - ophiuchus, lit. "snake charmer gathering" (note: pronunciation a best estimate) Gaiscythe - 骸骨 - gaikotsu - skeleton Kaizer Beetle - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Cut Sparrow - スズメ - suzume - sparrow Kanehachi Mk-3 - タコ - tako - octopus Capricon - 山羊座 - yagiza - capricorn, lit. "goat gathering" Cameo Stag - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle Quarbrachio - 首長竜 - kubinagaryū - brachiosaur, plesiosaur, lit. "long-necked dragon" Cancer - 蟹座 - kaniza - cancer, lit. "crab gathering" Killer Whale - シャチ - shachi - killer whale Gran Beetle - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Clay Doll (written as "Cradle" in wiki, should be changed) - ゴリラ - gorilla (eng.) Cradle (written as "Clay Doll" in wiki, should be changed) - フランス人形 - furansu ningyou - French doll Conical - アリジゴク - arijigoku - antlion Goldoran - 金狼 - ??? - gold wolf Circled - 天使 - tenshi - angel Scythe Cutter - カマキリ - kamakiri - mantis Sidewise - トカゲ - tokage - lizard Silent Leaf - クロコサギ - kurokosagi - black egret (approximation) Sagittarius - 射手座 - iteza - sagittarius, lit. "archery hand gathering" Somersault - トンボ - tonbo - dragonfly Sun/San Ninja - 忍者 - ninja Sea Otter - ラッコ - rakko - sea otter Gemini - 双子座 - futagoza - gemini, lit. "pair child gathering" Sickle Cutter - カマキリ - kamakiri - mantis Giraffe Chief - キリン - kirin - giraffe Silvarion - 銀狼 - ??? - silver wolf Sweet - バッタ - batta - grasshopper Sweet Nectar - ミツバチ - mitsubachi - honey bee Super Expe - 新幹線 - shinkansen - shinkansen, Japanese bullet train Skin Leak - ダニ - dani - tick (note: listed with a ? beside it) Scorpio - 蠍座 - sasoriza - scorpio, lit. "scorpion gathering" Zero Suicide - ??? - ??? - ??? (file this one under: "No help there" dept.) Sonic Stag - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle Solid Cottage - 家 - ie - house, home Taurus - 牡牛座 - oushiza - taurus, lit. "male cow gathering" Duckbill - カモノハシ - kamonohashi - platypus Dumpster - ダンゴムシ - dangomushi - pillbug Cheeper - セミ - semi - cicada Two Sheeter/Seater - トースター - toaster (eng.) Discratch - DJ (note: listed with a ? beside it) Dip - 氷 - kōri - ice Dityrano - ティラノサウルス - tyranosaurus (eng.) Tetsuwanpandam - パンダ - panda (eng.) Domestic - ニワトリ - niwatori - chicken Dreiguous - タマムシ - tamamushi - jewel beetle Dreitheist - カミキリムシ - kamikirimushi - longhorn beetle Triptera - プテラノドン - pteranodon (eng.) Drimogera - モグラ - mogura - mole Ptolemy - テントウムシ - tentoumushi - ladybug, ladybird beetle Ptolemic - テントウムシ - tentoumushi - ladybug, ladybird beetle Nuts Cracker - リス - risu - squirrel Navi Comun - ナビゲーター - navigator (eng.) Noel - ヴァルキュリア - valkyria, valkyrie (eng.) Bugshield - カメムシ - kamemushi - stinkbug, shieldbug Bugstink - カメムシ - kamemushi - stinkbug, shieldbug Passionate - フラミンゴ - flamingo (eng.) Bahamut - ドラゴン - dragon (eng.) Humtune - ハチドリ - hachidori - hummingbird Vulture - ハゲタカ - hagetaka - vulture Pea Plant - 食虫植物 - shokuchūshokubutsu - insectivorous plant Pisces - 魚座 - uoza - pisces, lit. "fish gathering" Fatty Pig - ブタ - buta - pig Feeler - ナイトメア - nightmare (eng.) Fish Home - サンゴ礁 - sangoshou - coral reef Pupa Stag - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle Pupa Beetle - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Flying Off - ツチノコ - tsuchinoko - tsuchinoko (a mythical burrowing snake with a wide body from Japanese legend) Flackline - アリ - ari - ant Black Tapir - バク - baku - tapir Black Lester - ゴキブリ - gokiburi - cockroach Flower Charge - 花 - hana - flower Blazer Multi - 女子学生 - joshigakusei - female student, schoolgirl Blazer Mate - 女子学生 - joshigakusei - female student, schoolgirl Pegasus Rider - ペガサス - pegasus (eng.) Beelzebubbler - ハエ - hae - fly Home Carry - ヤドカリ - yadokari - hermit crab Hophop - カエル - kaeru - frog Bottom Glisten - ホタル - hotaru - firefly Masked Kabuto - 少年銃士(コカブト) - ??? (kokabuto) - young adventurer (small rhinoceros beetle) Masked Kuwagata - 少年剣士(コクワガタ) - ??? (kokuwagata) - young adventurer (small stag beetle) Marine Healer - マーメイド - mermaid (eng.) Mistytail - アゲハチョウ - agehachou - swallowtail butterfly Mistral - ???(大木) - ??? (taiboku) - ??? (large tree) Mirror Stick - アメンボ - amenbo - pond skater Millipade - ヤスデ - yasude - millipede Meda Keeper - ゴールキーパー - goal keeper (eng.), goalie Meda Maid - メイド - maid Monocruziana - クルジアナ - cruziana (eng.) (note: a cruziana is a fossilized trilobite track) La A Gedama - タヌキ - tanuki - tanuki, japanese raccoon-dog La A Burāge - キツネ - kitsune - fox Larva - クリオネ - clione (eng.) (note: a clione is a floating mollusc that's also called a "sea angel") Libra - 天秤座 - tenbinza - libra, lit. "heaven scale gathering" Raccoon - アライグマ - araiguma - raccoon Lala - フランス人形 - furansu ningyou - French doll Land Racer - フォーミュラカー - formula car (eng.) Lamplight - カゲロウ - kagerou - mayfly Luminous Stag - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle Leo - 獅子座 - shishiza - leo, lit. "lion gathering" Lady Outer - ???(女戦士?) - ??? (???) - ??? (female warrior) Rose Bud - バラ - bara - rose Rose Bouquet - バラ - bara - rose Long Leg - 蚊 - ka - mosquito From previous games Arc Beetle - ヘラクレスオオカブト - heracles ookabuto - hercules beetle Arc Beetle Dash - ヘラクレスオオカブト - heracles ookabuto - hercules beetle Yellowturtle - カメ - kame - turtle Excize - サーベルタイガー - saber tooth tiger (eng.) Kantaroth - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Cosmo Alien - 宇宙人 - uchūjin - space alien God Emperor - 兵器 - heiki - weapon Search Rat - ネズミ - nezumi - rat, mouse Saikachis - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Cyandog - イヌ - inu - dog (where on earth was my brain when I messed this one up? XD) Stray Wolf - オオカミ - ookami - wolf Sailor Multi - 女子学生 - joshigakusei - female student, schoolgirl Dark Panther - 黒ヒョウ - kurohyou - black panther Tyrel Beetle - オオクワガタ - ookuwagata - giant stag beetle Dorcus - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle Trap Spider - クモ - kumo - spider Dondogū - 土偶 - dogū - clay figure, dogū Bunnyheart - バニーガール - bunny girl (eng.) Brown Bison - バッファロー - buffalo (eng.) Brave Nurse - 看護婦 - kangofu - female nurse Blossomail - 悪魔 - akuma - devil Betty Bear - クマ - kuma - bear Magentacat - ネコ - neko - cat Mach Massive - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle Megaphant - ゾウ - zou - elephant Metabee - カブトムシ - kabutomushi - rhinoceros beetle Unitris - ライオン - lion (eng.) Rollstar - ザリガニ - zarigani - crayfish Rokushou - クワガタムシ - kuwagatamushi - stag beetle As you can see, there are a number of less reliable ones, and some changes that may need to be made, but for the most part it's fairly useful. So, SoujiroElric, whaddya think? DokujaOh 03:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Changes: *Kabutomushi, even when it means "Rhinoceros Beetle", we already decided to leave it just as "Beetle". We can discuss that though, Rhinoceros Beetle is more accurate. *Umbrebat should just be listed as Bat. *Uraban should (is) be listed as Gang Leader. "Delinquent" is not neccesary. *Masked Kabuto and Masked Kuwagata should be listed as "Small Beetle" and "Small Stag Beetle" respectively. *女戦士 means "Heroine". *We should use "Goal Keeper" instead of "Goalie". *Excize is listed in Medarot 4 as the Tiger Medabot, and Smilodonad as the Sabertooth Tiger Medabot. Makes sense as Warbandit is the King Lion Medabot, and Unitris is the Lion Medabot. *Cosmo-Alien is just an alien, not "space alien". *Cyandog - イヌ - inu - yasha <----------- I see what you did there... *Isn't Sailor-Multi a "seeraa fuku" (Sailor skirt) medabot? This is for now, but I might be missing something. Regarding the names, we can discuss that later.--SoujiroElric 03:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks, this is pretty helpful. XD Just a note, the only Medarots from Navi with "official" motifs are the ones with OCG cards, which means only... Sonic Stag, Luminous Stag, Granbeetle, Kaiser Beetle, Cosmo-Alien, Blacklester, Noel, Feeler, Sickle Cutter, Scythe Cutter, Vulture, Dreiguous, Dreitheist, Blazermate, Blazer-Multi, Passionate, Ptolemy, Ptolemic, Bug Stink, Bug Shield, Duck Bill, Sweet, Sea-Otter, Dip, Raccoon, Bottom Glisten, Rosebud, Leo, Navico, Silent Leaf, Scorpio, Capricon, Taurus, Silvarion, Virgo, Lamplight, Sidewise, Ashton, Flackline, Umbrebat, Two-Sheeter, Cheeper, Medakeeper, Home Carry, War-Headry, All-Head, and Acroseals. (Names might be spelled wrong.) I imagine the folks on Medadictionary used those when they made their list, but I can check later to make sure they match... *nod* ~ Kimbles 05:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- To SoujiroElric: I failed to mention this earlier, but I had not intended for this list to be the end-all be-all set of exact terms we'd use on our pages, but merely to be as descriptive and informative as possible. Regardless, your suggestions for changes are duly noted and appreciated. WACK! Inu "Yasha"? Good lord, did I do that? Hahahahahah! LOL! Oh man, my mind must've been somewhere else. I don't even remember doing that! Well, either that or someone else came in and played a joke. Either way, I swear I didn't actually do that on purpose. XD To Kimbles: I just happened to stumble across scans of those cards the other day, and I noticed a couple of the types on this list aren't completely accurate if we're using the cards as a guide. Blazer Mate and Multi, for instance, both actually have the word "bureezaa" in their types, so I guess "joshigakusei" is a little too broad. I saved those scans on my hard drive, and I also bookmarked the site for future reference. Best of all, by sheer luck I happened to find a guide for Medarot Navi on eBay. Once it arrives, I'll be sure to report any useful info it should have, and hopefully make some scans as well. DokujaOh 06:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :....!!!! It was you! ;_; :I'd been planning on buying that for ages and just noticed it was gone today. Oh well... *sigh* Thanks for checking through those for me. This is the site you're talking about, right? ~ Kimbles 06:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh shoot! I'm sorry! ^^; That's the one thing I don't like about Ebay: when you buy something, you're depriving somebody else. I promise I'll make as many scans as possible, and should I ever see another one you'll be the first to know. Gosh, I feel bad now. XD DokujaOh 02:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::It's no problem, I found most of my Medarot books on amazon.co.jp before, but ebay is just a lot easier... XD It's really cool that you're planning on scanning it though, so I guess it works out. :D Thanks! ~ Kimbles 04:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums